Hyper Dying Will Mode! Is it permanent?
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: Giovanni sent Reborn some new pills that could help Tsuna stay in Hyper Dying Will Mode longer. What if the effects were permanent? TsunaX?


Another STORY! This is another Katekyo Hitman REBORN! But with a twist, kinda. Tsuna gets stuck in his Hyper Dying Will Mode! Let us see how that works out XP.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...Wish I did...GO TSUNA!

Tsunayoushi Sawada looked at his "home tutor" with doubt. The tiny hitman was smirking at him, holding a small canister of pills. "So, these pills will allow me to stay in Hyper Dying Will Mode longer?" Reborn nodded. "Yes. Giovanni made them. They are still in testing but what better way to test them than you using them?"

The brunet sighed and knew it was better to go along with whatever Reborn was planning than against it. He held out his hand and accepted the canister. Tsuna popped it open, taking out a single pill. He looked at it. It was small, round in shape and was white with tiny HDWM written on it in orange. Tsuna gulped, resigning his fate and swallowed the pill.

Tsuna closed his eyes, feeling the rush of adrenaline and power coursing through his veins. Reborn smirked once Tsuna re-opened his eyes. Instead of a warm light brown, they were a deep amber color. The fedora wearing baby asked, "How do you feel Tsuna?" The Vongola Tenth looked at his mentor and gave him a smirk.

"Like I could hold the world. How long do the pills last?" That's when Reborn's smirk turned into a smile. "That's what we are testing." Tsuna gave him with a "Are you kidding me?" look before growling. And it also reminded Reborn why he liked Tsuna more in HDWM. He didn't freak out as bad as he usually does.

"Fine. Do you have a timer going for how long I will be in HDWM?" Reborn held up a stopwatch, making Tsuna nod in thanks before going back to his homework...

Reborn snoozed on, dreaming of a better time (When he was fully grown) when he was awoken by a scream. Tsuna's scream to be precise. This caused Reborn, I-Pin, Bianchi and Lambo to rush into the bathroom where the young Vongola Heir was. "Tsuna! What is it?" Reborn called through the door. (The last time they heard him scream in the bathroom, they rushed in. Let's just say Reborn had suppressed _that_ memory and Bianchi called Gokudera to see if he could invent Mind Bleach)

The door opened to reveal a towel clad Tsuna. Still in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Bianchi stifled a gasp while Reborn frowned. Lambo and I-Pin went downstairs to help Nana with breakfast, once they saw that Tsuna was fine (at least to them he was.) Tsuna looked at the "married" couple with worry. "Reborn, why am I still in HDWM? Shouldn't the pill worn off by now?"

"It should have. I'll call Giovanni. Bianchi, make sure Nana doesn't notice anything wrong with Tsuna. Tsuna, go get dressed and call the Guardians." Tsuna and Bianchi nodded and went to do their tasks...

Ryohei grumbled as he heard his cell ring. He rubbed his face as he grabbed his phone. _'If it is Gokudera asking about something stupid again I'm going to kill him.'_ thought the Sun Guardian, looking at the time. 6:34 am. The boxer growled and opened his flip phone. All bad thoughts disappeared as he saw it was from Tsuna.

He clicked on the text and read it. _Come over. VX_

Ryohei cursed as he recognized the code the Vongola 10th Generation made up for emergencies. The teen jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed his clothes...

Yamamoto grumbled as he heard his phone buzz. He peered out from under his blankets to see his touch screen phone buzzing. The Rain Guardian blearily looked at his alarm clock. 6:34 am. The hitman in training sighed and grabbed his phone. He unlocked the screen to see that he had a text from Tsuna. He smiled as he opened the text, thinking that Tsuna forgot to do some homework or something like that.

His smile disappeared once he read the text. _Come over. VX_

Yamamoto quickly got out of his bed, getting tangled in the blankets and crashing to the floor. Once he de-tangled himself, the baseball fanboy ran to his closet...

Gokudera entered his bedroom, rubbing his hair with a towel while chewing on his toothbrush. The smoker dropped the towel he was using to dry his hair into his dirty clothes hamper and saw that his phone was buzzing on his desk. Gokudera raised his eyebrow as he removed his toothbrush from his mouth.

A bright smile painted across his face as he saw that he had a text from Tsuna. His smile vanished as he read the text. He dropped his phone as ran to get his clothes. From under his desk, you could see that the text was still open, reading _Come over. VX_

Reborn looked across Tsuna's desk to see the Main Guardians sitting in Tsuna's room. They all came rushing in, scaring Nana half to death. When they all finally arrived in Tsuna's room, they saw their Boss sitting on his bed, wearing a black button up shirt and cargo pants. And he was also in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Once the shock of Tsuna in HDWM left them, they all asked what the hell was going on. Reborn explained to them what Giovanni invented and that Tsuna was testing it. Now, all of them were sitting in silence in the Vongola Heir's room. The tiny hitman glanced from them to the clock on Tsuna's desk. 7:59 am. "Well, since you all now know the situation, I do believe you all need to go to school since it starts in 31 minutes."

That's when Tsuna groaned. "School? How can I go to school like this?" All of the Guardians nodded. Reborn looked at his student. "Tsuna! There is nothing we can do right now, so, until the pill wears off, go to school. I will be contacting Giovanni while you are at school. Besides, if you seem perfectly fine, then Maman will get suspicious."

That made Tsuna shut up. He didn't want his sweet innocent mother getting involved with the Mafia. The Vongola Heir looked at his mentor before sighing. "Okay. I'll go to school. But if anything happens I _will_ be contacting Giovanni myself." The Guardians gulped at the tone of Tsuna's voice, but all it did was make Reborn smile. "Right, now, off to school with you!" All of the them nodded and the Guardians left the room so Tsuna could get dressed...

Tsuna breathed through his nose as he stood in front of his classroom door. Flanking him was Gokudera and Yamamoto. He looked over his shoulder at them, double checking of they wanted to do this. They nodded, giving their own versions of good luck. Yamamoto smiled and gave a thumbs up. Gokudera did his own "Go Tenth" Cheer. Which kinda creeped Tsuna out.

Tsuna smiled and nodded at them, showing his thanks before turning around to open the door. The class, who all were talking to each other and being teens before class started, stopped and stared at Tsuna. Said teen calmly entered the room and went to his desk. His two Guardians following him. The students were whispering to each other. "What's up with No Good Tsuna?" "Is it just me or does Sawada seem different?" These and many others were the new topics of conversation as Tsuna sat down at his desk next to his friends.

Kyoko and Chrome came up to the Vongola Males. Chrome knew that there was something wrong, since she could see Tsuna in HDWM, but she didn't say anything. For Chrome knew that if was a dire situation, then her boss would say something to her. But Kyoko didn't see that Tsuna was in HDWM. What she saw was that Tsuna was acting different.

"Tsu-kun? Is everything okay?" she asked the Vongola Heir. Tsuna went to reply but was interrupted by their homeroom teacher entering the room to begin class...

It was lunch and Tsuna was making his way to the roof to eat lunch with the rest of his friends. He sent Yamamoto and Gokudera off ahead with Kyoko and Chrome because Tsuna wanted to buy some tea. After he bought the drinks, he made his way to his friends. But, he was stopped by some of his bullies. "Well well well. If it ain't No Good Tsuna. And look at this fellas, he bought us some drinks."

Tsuna didn't say a word. He just stared blankly at them, clearly bored. The Sky Guardian slowly counted to ten in his head as he waited for them to do something stupid. And one of them did. Bully #1 reached out to take a tea when all hell broke loose...

Hibari stood next to some of the Disciplinary Committee. They were standing in a hallway that looked like a freaking war blasted through it. Several students were injured and laying like they were thrown. Which was a high possibility, given that Hibari knew who they were. He dubbed them The Tsunayoushi Sawada Assault Squad. Well, on their files he did but that was beside the point.

Right now, they were all in need of medical treatment. Hibari ignored one of his lackeys to examine one of them. He was sitting against one of the walls, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth and clearly broken arms. Hibari reached out and pulled the student away from the wall to see that the student's body crashed there. It also looked like it got hit by an X-Burner.

The Cloud Guardian frowned. But that was impossible. He would have sensed when Tsunayoushi was in his Dying Will Mode. Hell Hibari knew something was up with Sawada for the Baby (Reborn) sent him a message that Tsuna was stuck in Hyper Dying Will Mode but this...

Hibari looked back at the rest of the TSAS were strode about. The tonfa wielding teen's frown deepened as he pondered what the hell happened...

It was after class and a lot of the students had left the classroom already. Tsuna and his friends didn't, for they decided to wait until the majority of the students left. That way, they could hang out a bit longer. Tsuna smiled at the joke Chrome made, glad that the illusionist was fitting in well at his school. But all of them soon grew silent as an older student entered the room.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he recognized him. His name was Genshi Sato. There were rumors that he was in a gang that was involved in the sex trade. Tsuna usually didn't believe in rumors but his Hyper Intuition was going off. "Oh, can we help you?" Kyoko asked him. The older teen gave a smile. "Yeah, my friend is sick. She's in the bathroom. Can you lovely ladies come help?"

Kyoko stood and was about to go over to him when Tsuna grabbed her arm. "Kyoko. Stay here." She looked at the usually shy brunet and knew that whenever Tsuna got like this, well, it was best to listen to him. Genshi frowned. "But, she's really sick." Yamamoto caught Tsuna's eye and nodded. Genshi took another step into the classroom and closed the door.

Gokudera slipped his hand in his pocket and grasped his lighter. Yamamoto, who was sitting on a desk, subtly reached under his seat and grasped his baseball bat/sword. Tsuna tightened his fist as Genshi made his way to them. "Please! She needs my help but I am not getting risked bitten to death by Hibari-san for going into the girl's bathroom. Please!"

Kyoko looked at her friend to see him standing next to her and Chrome. "What's your friend's name?" Genshi glared at Tsuna and grabbed Chrome and Kyoko. Kyoko cried out in pain as he clasped both girls to his chest. Chrome groaned in pain as she looked at her boss. "B-Boss-kun." she murmured. "Tsu-kun!" cried Kyoko.

Genshi, on the hand, grinned like a psycho. **[A/N: I know a plenty of Psychos. I do not offend anyone. I am related to a good many. Continuing the story.]** "Well, looks like No Good Tsuna knew something was up. But now, why don't you and your friends be good little boys and scurry on home. Your girls here, are going to be accompany me to my friend's house. He needs a good couple of girls to help state him. And these two will do very nicely."

The Vongola Guardians growled and Tsuna said, "Gokudera, Chrome, Yamamoto Plan Mu Alpha Theta." Genshi frowned. "Moo Alpha What?" But he didn't get a chance to have a reply for Chrome slammed her head back into his face, breaking his nose. In pain, he released the girls to grab his bleeding nose. Chrome quickly brought out her trident, standing in front of Kyoko. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna quickly moved in.

Gokudera grabbed Genshi from behind and Held him there, a lit stick of dynamite was in front of the older teen's face. Yamamoto's sword rested on Genshi's jugular, with Yamamoto looking at his "sempai" with a "One Move & You Die" look. Tsuna calmly stood in front of Genshi, his Vongola Gear active. Genshi was sweating and gulped in fear at how fast they had moved. "I suggest you listen Genshi-san. And listen well." Genshi looked at Tsuna with fear, "Y-Yeah man." Tsuna nodded. "Good. Now, all of the girls in this school and in Namimori are no longer yours to prey on. That not only goes for you but the rest of your gang. If I hear that a single girl in Namimori has disappeared and I learn that she winds up in the sex trade, and believe me I have contacts who can tell me this, you AND your gang will be hearing from me. Are we clear?"

Genshi swallowed and asked, "Amb bhat sbould I tell my bigher ups?" Tsuna glared at him. "Tell them that if they don't follow this, then they will have the Wrath of the Vongola on them." Tsuna jerked his chin and his two Guardians released the punk. Genshi stumbled and ran out of the room. Tsuna looked at the two girls. "Are you two alright?" They confirmed that they were okay, making Tsuna smile. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Come on, lets go home."

They all nodded and left the school. Unaware of who saw them...

And END! Man, that took forever and a day! But hey, I did what I could. And a shout out to one of my friends! He agreed with me when I thought it would be a good idea for Ryohei (The Sun Guardian) to NOT be a morning person. XP Anyways, PLEASE click on the big blue button to review this! I LIVE off of reviews!


End file.
